


The Destroyer Sisters

by writer_fury



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Daisy Johnson - Freeform, SHIELD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer_fury/pseuds/writer_fury
Summary: Amanda Thompson has lived an ordinary life as an adopted kid -- other than the fact that she can't remember anything from before she was 6 years old. But everything changes when her family turns to stone, she suddenly has powers, and accidentally kills a hundred people. Amanda thinks she's done for, when a young woman named Daisy Johnson appears and offers Amanda a second chance.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

“AMANDA GET IN HERE!” Matt Thompson stood in the open garage of their house, his arms folded. “Mom wants you to wash your hands for dinner.”  
His adopted sister, Amanda, dribbed the basketball, swerving right, before launching it straight through the hoop. “I’ll be inside in a second.”  
“Hey, good shot.” Her other brother, Leo, walked in from behind Matt. “We should totally go one-on-one.”  
“Nah,” Amanda said, picking up the basket ball and casually tossing it into a bin in the garage.  
“Because you know you’ll lose?”  
“Because I know I’ll win,” she corrected with a grin.  
The siblings walked inside. Matt and Leo, who had already washed their hands, went to the table while Amanda washed her hands.  
As she scrubbed the soap in, screams pierced her ears. She laughed. Matt and Leo, always scaring Mom and Dad, she thought.  
Amanda dried her hands and walked into the kitchen, grabbing her plate and eating a bite of the fish. “Mom, this is actually pretty good,” she said with her mouth full, turning around.  
And then she screamed. Her entire family, parents and brothers, were stone, their limbs frozen in odd positions.  
“Oh my god,” Amanda whispered. “Alexa, why is my family turned to stone?”  
The Alexa that they kept in their kitchen turned blue. “According to the web, your family is frozen in place because they ate terrigen crystals. If you are Inhuman, you will survive the process of terrigenesis but have powers. However, if you are not, you’re dead.”  
Amanda backed away from the table. Holy crap. She felt an odd sensation at her ankles and found she could no longer move. With a glance at her feet, Amanda realized she was turning to stone. The terrigenesis crept up her torso, up her arms and closed around her face. This is it, Amanda realized. I’m going to die.  
A minute later, she stumbled out of the terragenesis.  
“Oh my god!” I’m an Inhuman, whatever that means. Amanda glanced at her family. They were still stone. And still dead.  
Amanda would’ve collapsed on the spot, but the counter caught her. She took a deep breath. Everything is going to be okay.  
A crumbling sound ended the silence. She glanced at her hand and cried out. Where her fingers had been on the counter, cracks had started to form. Oh, god. Hadn’t Alexa said that if you survive the process, you get powers? Crap, crap, crap.  
Glancing around, she began to notice other cracks climbing up the walls like snakes. The house began to shake. Windows shattered. The pictures fell. Amanda fell to her knees and covered her ears, screaming. Why was this happening to her?  
When everything went quiet, she opened her eyes and slowly rose, covering her mouth with her hand. The entire house lay around her in ruins. The only things intact were her family.  
She took out her phone and earbuds, spared one last look at the destruction, and ran.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you that read this: I really appreciate it! This is my first public fanfic and it's not that good. Thank you so much for sticking around for chapter 1!

New York City wasn’t that far from where Amanda had lived in New Jersey. After some hitchhiking (and several ruined cars with very upset drivers), she made it. A day after the death of her family, Amanda walked through the streets, blasting rock music and scrolling through her phone. She had managed to get her powers under control enough to not destroy everything she touched, but it was still touch-and-go.  
Amanda was about to stop and peer into a clothing shop, when someone grabbed her from behind. She whipped around. “You really don’t want to do that --” she started, but froze. The person that had grabbed her was holding up a badge that said FBI. His name was Agent Anderson  
“Are you Amanda Thompson?” he asked. She nodded and pulled out her earbuds.  
Amanda glanced around, suddenly noticing that there were more FBI agents, all armed and pointing their weapons at her. It seemed that the civilians had been cleared out in a 1-mile-radius. “I’m sorry, what is this?” she demanded.  
Agent Anderson, still standing next to her, put away his badge. “Your home was found destroyed, your family turned to stone. The neighbors claimed to have heard screams. Here you are, alive. You’re an Inhuman, Amanda, and a danger to the world.”  
“What?” She looked from agent to agent. “This is absurd. I am not dangerous.”  
“Set down the weapon, Miss Thomspon.”  
“My earbuds?” Amanda dangled the wires in front of his face. “How are earbuds a weapon?” She clenched them in her fist, trembling with anger. How dare the FBI point guns at her? This wasn’t fair.  
“You need to be brought in,” Anderson said calmly. “Nothing bad will happen to you.”  
“Right, because you treat people of color so wonderfully,” Amanda said sarcastically. “It’s not fair. You aren’t treating me like an equal.”  
“The world was not created equal, Miss Thompson.”  
“Yeah it was. Then someone decided they were better.” Amanda glanced at the ground and fought back a cry. The sidewalk was cracking under her feet. Not enough to be noticed, but it was growing. She opened her hand with the earbuds and noticed that they had crumbled to dust. No. Not now. I can’t lose control now, she thought desperately.  
Amanda backed away, tears forming in her eyes. She grabbed her hair, unable to control her emotions. No no no no no.  
“Miss Thompson!” Anderson shouted.  
But it was too late. She yelled out. A shattering sound echoed through the streets. Amanda glanced up, tears streaming down her face. The windows of a nearby office building had been torn apart. Shards of glass rained down, and the office building began to crumble.  
“NO!”  
Amanda threw up her hands, willing the skyscraper to stop falling. It froze. She cried out, forcing her arms apart. The building fell.  
The FBI agents covered their heads, bracing for impact. But it never came. The building had been turned to dust. There were cheers, but the celebration was cut short.  
Oh my god. Amanda hadn’t just turned the building to dust...she had turned the people inside to dust as well.  
Blood rain fell too. Her hair was soaked with blood. Agents trained their guns at her head.  
A gunshot echoed through the empty streets.  
This is it, Amanda thought. I’m gonna die. I deserve it. I’m gonna die…

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in season 3 and loosely follows the events of seasons 3. Amanda is the Inhuman SHIELD finds instead of Joey.


End file.
